National Treasure 3: Atlantis
by DaniLovesFringe
Summary: Abigail Ben and Riley are on a vacation when a very familiar person comes and wants something from them.... summary sucks... please reveiw!********CHAPTER 8 DONE********
1. Chapter 1:A Couple Questions

Chapter 1: a couple questions

Yeah! Chapter 1! ENJOY (this is my first story)

Chapter 1: a couple questions

Riley Poole was packing up his things when a man walked up to the book-signing table.

"Sorry sir you're like… 2 minuets late, but I'll be here tomorrow," Riley said, without looking up to see who it was

"You already signed my copy you idiot." replied a familiar voice.

"Ben!" Riley exclaimed finally looking up. "What are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you can come over for dinner" Ben replied

"Don't I always?" Riley said

"Good, I'll tell Abi." He said walking away

"Wait, Ben wait," Riley said. Ben turned around. "Are we having lasagna?"

"I guess we could."

"Yes! Ok, I need to go home and change clothes; I hate dressing up for this silly book-signing thing." He said walking out with his friend, "What time should I come over"

"Whenever you want, I guess." Ben replied

"Cool see ya then."

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

Riley knocked on the door 30 minutes later. Ben opened the door.

"Riley I already told you, you don't need to knock"

"I know but, I _don't_ want to be responsible for setting off your alarm. _Again. _"

"You won't now stop worrying."

Just then, Abigail walked in from the kitchen.

"Riley!" she said

"Please don't kill me," he said quietly so only Ben could hear.

She did not kill him, _infact_, she _hugged,_ him.

"I haven't seen you in awhile" she said

"Oh, uh I've been on that book tour" he replied

"Are you thinking about writing a new book?"

"Actually I _did_ think about that and I suppose you could say "its in the making""

"Cool. Oh, I will be right back." She said walking into the living room.

"_See_, she didn't kill you"

"Unless she has the kiss of death or, something."

"Yeah ….. That would _almost_ be believable, except I'm still alive Riley, and plus she didn't even _kiss_ you."

"Oh I suppose your right- maybe your immortal, because the platform thingy: you didn't die, the water filled room: you didn't die-"

"What are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked sarcastically

"No, but I can of one person who is…"

"Ian?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it he's in prison"

"True"

Abigail walked in with Riley's book in her hand.

"You _FINALY _read my book!" Riley said happily

"I'm _reading _your book," Abigail corrected

"I don't care I'm still happy" Riley said

Abigail smiled, and then put the book down on the table.

"I'll be right back" she said then walked into the kitchen and got out the lasagna

"Well, lets eat" she said from the kitchen.

"Doesn't that normally take longer to cook?" Riley asked

"Riley I knew what you wanted, so I knew when to start cooking"

"Oh, am I that obvious"

"No you told me you love lasagna a million times"

They ate for a while then out of nowhere, Riley, broke the silence

"So uh… I can't help but guess that this entire dinner thing is about my book.

"Your right I had a question about chapter 8." Abigail said

"Atlantis?" Riley asked hoping he still remembered which chapter is which

"Yes. There is a part in here…There it- you say something about a pure clean power source?"

"And your point is"

"We want to know what that means"

"it means that the Atlantians would never would have to worry about global warming, oil shortages, gas prices, or any of that _fun_ stuff" he said

"So, if someone were to _find _the power source-"Ben began, but was cut off by Riley.

"It would put and end to global warming." Riley said.

There was silence for a moment Riley went back to his plate while Abigail and Ben smiled. Suddenly Riley stopped eating,

"Uh… Ben…you aren't gonna… you know…"

"Riley are you still coming on that little trip?"

"Yes, Abi I'm still coming"

"Well our yacht goes near Easter Island-"

"So you two _are_ going to find it… I mean_ we _are going to find it"

"We could try"

Well did you love it? Or Hate it ? push the button you know you want to (long stoy short REVIEW!!)

Chapter 2 coming SOON I PROMISE


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting at the airport

Chapter 2: meeting at the airport

Chapter 2: meeting at the airport

The three (mostly Abi) had been waiting for this trip for a long time. They were going on a private yacht. And apparently they were going somewhere near Easter Island because Abi and Ben where thinking about looking for the power source mentioned in Riley's book.

"Riley you're late." Abi said as soon as he walked up to them.

"Must not be because you're still here"

'The plane is _already_ here we're loading in 5 minutes!"

"Oh sorry" he said slightly embarrassed. He spotted a vending machine and realized he was thirsty "I'll be back," he said imitating Arnold Swartzinager. Abi rolled her eyes; even if it was early, you could not prevent Riley from being silly. Riley came back, with a Pepsi.

"Ok I'm satisfied." He said taking a drink.

"Well good because we need to go now" Abi said grabbing her bags.

They got on the plane, Abi and Ben sitting in one row and Riley sitting alone, behind them. Riley took out his I-pod and fell asleep ten minutes later. He woke up because of turbulence. He noticed that Ben and Abi were holding hands. _Gross_. He thought then looked back down at his I-pod, changed the song and fell back asleep. Five minutes later he woke up again to something the pilot was saying.

"We're going to be expecting some turbulence please make sure your seat belts are fastened." He said.

At the exact moment Riley opened his eyes Abi looked back at him.

"What?" he said

"S-sorry Riley I was just making sure you where awake and had your seatbelt fastened."

"With _this_ racket, of coarse I'm awake!"

"Ok sorry" she said, so quietly it was almost a whisper, then turned back to her book. Riley looked to see what she was reading: his book. _Damnit!_ He thought._ She might actually care about me._ He couldn't sleep the rest of the way, he told himself it was just the turbulence, but he knew he was angry with himself for being mean to Abigail.

When they finally landed Ben drove them to a port where they saw the yacht the ywould be on.


	3. Chapter 3 : One Nice Boat

Chapter 3: one nice boat

Chapter 3: one nice boat

"Wow," Riley said getting out of the car. "That is one nice boat"

"Yacht, Riley," Ben said

"Same thing"

They got on the yacht and Ben showed Riley his room. He put his bags in his room. When Ben went upstairs, Riley snuck into Ben and Abi's master bedroom. Abi was unpacking and putting things in her room.

"Are you done giving me the silent treatment yet?" Riley asked Abigail. She didn't respond. "Okay… apparently not," more silence as Riley searched for words. "Look, I'm sorry…. there, I said it"_ damn I'm rambling again…_

"Riley, chill out!" Abi said, "You don't need to apologize."

"I know- wait what?"

"I figured you'd be cranky, you've never been one to enjoy airplanes."

"Oh. Wow I thought you where somewhat … sad that I yelled at you."

"Well you could say, that I was … surprised" she said " you don't normally lose you're cool."

"Yeah… whatever I had to sometime right?

She laughed, "I suppose."

He was about to leave when he turned around,

"Oh yeah, um before I forget I have something for you." He said going into his room

"Uh okay." She said. If she didn't know any better, it sounded like he was _flirting_ with her. He came back with a bag in his hands.

"I figured since your birthday is in 2 weeks I should just bring this now…"

"Well thanks Riley. Can I open it now?"

"Sure"

She opened the blue bag and looked inside, she pulled out a book Riley Poole: Cibola Adventure.

"Riley…"

"I know I lied, but you where surprised…"

"Thanks Ri."

He just shrugged.

"Anyways enjoy your gift; I have to go see where Ben got off to."

She smiled at him as he left the Gates's master bedroom. Abigail started flipping trough pages when something caught her eye, a dedication.

_To Abigail,_

_The funniest, smartest, most amazing (and stubborn!), person I have ever met, Thank you for being my friend (and practically second mom) being there for me, and reading this book. (No one else does) It means a lot to me… you rock!_

As Abigail read the dedication, she felt sad, Ben was Riley's best friend and _she_ got a dedication? Then again, Ben never even opened Riley's book. The only time he even looked at it was when the where looking for Cibola. She put the book on her bedside table. And went to find the boys.


	4. Chapter 4 : What Is That?

Chapter 6: What is that

Chapter 4: What is that?

Abigail saw Riley and Ben talking. Riley had a deck of cards in his hand.

"Ben I could SO beat you!" Riley said challenging his friend.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"At what?" Abi asked confused

"3 13," Riley answered

"Oh I am so in!" she said

"Ok here's the deal, you and Ben play to six the whoever has the least points, plays me to six, and the winner cleans up the cards."

"Ok." Ben and Abi said and began their game.

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

"Hey you _cheated!_" Abigail said when she lost to Ben.

"I did not!"

"Just move over!" Riley said

The two guys started their game and Abi watched the first part.

"You guys are incredibly boring; I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Whatever."

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

After Riley lost his game, he went on deck to see what Abigail was doing. She was bent over the side of the railing, almost as if she was going to be sick, but when Riley got closer, she looked up.

"Hi, Riley." She said looking up

"Hi… um what are you doing?" he asked

"Trying to figure out what that is," she replied pointing down.

"That would be the ocean."

"No you idiot,_ in_ the water."

"Where?"

"Stand where I'm standing," she said moving out of the way, and it's about 1 or 2 feet away from our yacht."

"Ok."

He bent over the railing like she did, and she stood next to him waiting for a reply.

"Do you see it?" she asked. He stood up,

"Is it shiny?"

"Yes"

"Then I see it."

He bent back over to look again, but did it very quickly and almost fell of the edge. Abigail quickly grabbed him, with one hand on his shoulder and one hand on his back.

"Riley don't do that it's freaking me out!" Abi said removing her hand from his shoulder.

"I'm fine." He said without looking up.

"Riley, I thought you said you _weren't _going to get sick on this trip." Ben said coming up on deck.

"I'm not." He said standing up.

"He was looking at something in the water and he almost fell in." Abi added dropping her hand.

"What was he looking at?"

"Oh, about that…" she began .and walked over somewhere were they could talk alone.

Riley looked down at the water then at Abi and Ben then back down at the water. _I bet I_ _could make that jump… _he thought, then climbed over the railing and into the water.

Abigail was caught in mid-sentence when she heard a splash. She looked over at where Riley was and saw only his sunglasses, shoes and the contents of his pockets.

"Oh God," she said, walking over to the railing. Ben followed her. They didn't say anything for awhile.

"Do you think-"

"he'll be fine."

Riley came back up to the surface, then he smiled he lifted his hand to reveal something gold and shiny.

"That's what he was looking at" Abigail said.

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT


	5. Chapter 5: The Cipher

A/N: I made a REAL cipher for this

_**A/N**_: I made a REAL cipher for this! I did A LOT of research. So here it is.! CHAPTER 5!

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own national treasure; Disney does, although I own Disney stock... which is kind of like owning Disney… but its not the same.

Chapter 5: The cipher

Once Riley was out of the water and dry, the trio started looking at the gold artifact. This was a medallion with strange writing on the front:

DQGP AR MPILUP

"So uh, what does it mean?" Riley asked.

"We most likely will need a cipher" Abigail replied

"Ugh here we go again…" Riley mumbled pulling his laptop from his backpack. "I don't think it's located at Easter Island you know,"

"Why not?"

"Well, isn't there already a rumored spot for Atlantis?

"I hope to prove it, and you wrong"

"Whatever." He said and continued working.

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

3 hours later the three still had nothing.

"Look, I need to take a break, so if you get any wonderful Ideas… go for it. Just don't break my computer!" Riley said leaving the room.

"Ok" she said

She looked at his computer when she started trying whatever popped into her head. Then she realized something very important…

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

"Riley!" she called

"What! Did you get it?"

"Almost, did you try 'pillars'?"

"Yeah it didn't work though"

"how did you spell it?"

"P-I-L-L-A-R-S, why"

"That's your problem," she said typing P-I-L-A-R-S on Riley's computer.

"Wha- how did you do that?"

"I just know, go get Ben"

"Ok." Riley said quickly hurrying off to find his friend, while Abigail finished figuring out the code:

Isla de Pascua

When the boys came back, she had her arms crossed across her chest smiling.

"What's wrong with you?" Riley asked

"Ha!" she said holding up the piece of paper that said the translation

"Oh so you're proud of yourself that you figured it out?"

"Do you know what Isla de Pascua is Spanish for Riley?"

"Uh nope"

"Easter Island."

"Oh, uh, well it's a good thing we weren't betting money, right? _Damn_!"

"Language, Riley"

"Sorry."

"Easter Island huh?" Ben said speaking for the first time.

"Yep." Abigail said.

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT


	6. Chapter 6: Port and Punishment

A/N Thank you for reviewing

A/N Thank you for reviewing! This is when the story gets_ VERY _interesting!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! The only thing I own is this story. (I really wish I owned national treasure!)

Chapter 6: Port and Punishment

Abigail, Ben and Riley stopped at port in Nassau and looked around for a while when Abi Apparently really wanted to look in a certain store.

"Ok how about I go look in there and you two go find us something to eat." Abi said

"Ok!" Riley said at the mention of food.

"Come on Riley," Ben said rolling his eyes." I'll send Riley to get you when we're done."

"ok." She said walking into the store

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

Meanwhile, a tall blonde man, and the storeowner where talking in the back storage room. They stopped when they noticed Abigail walk in to the shack.

"Is that her?" The storeowner asked the blonde man. He just nodded his head and the storeowner knew exactly what to do.

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

The storeowner walked up to Abigail who was looking at a necklace.

"Everything on these shelves are half off today." He said to her.

"I guess I'll take it then" she said

"This necklace is only for display, but I can get someone to get it for you in that storage room back here."

"Ok, thanks" she said putting the necklace down and walking towards the storage room with the man. As soon as she got in the room, the storeowner closed the door leaving her alone with a _very_ familiar man.

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

Ben and Riley had just found lunch and a table for themselves and Abigail when Ben remembered that Abigail was still in the jewelry store.

"Riley will you go find Abigail, please?"

"Yeah whatever" he said complaining.

"The faster you get her back here the faster you can eat"

"Ok!" He said heading for the store

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

"Ian?" Abigail said shocked

"Hello, Mrs. Gates," Ian said. Abi still looked shocked and confused. "What do you expect your wedding was all over the newspapers."

"What do you want from me?"

"What else would I want from you? The treasure."

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

Riley got to the shack and looked in; he did not see Abigail anywhere. He stepped inside and still did not see her.

"Hey um have you seen a blonde women that's probably about 3 inches shorter than me?" He asked a shopper

"Yes, she walked in that storage room." She replied

"Thanks," he said, and looked at the storage room, the door was closed. _That's weird _he thought. He walked over to the door and made sure the storeowner wasn't looking the went inside the tiny room.

"Ian?!" he said with about the same emotion that Abi had.

"Oh look you brought _that_ freak with you." Ian said pushing Abi out of the way,

"What do you want, Ian?"

"The treasure"

"You're not going to get it,"

"Oh really?"Ian said pulling a gun out and pointing it towards Abigail "Well Riley, tell Ben that if he wants Abigail back then I want the treasure," He said pushing Riley out the door.

NT NT NT NTNT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

Riley ran back to Ben after his encounter with Ian.

"Riley where is Abigail"

"Ian,"

"What _about_ Ian?"

"Ian has Abigail," Riley said pausing before saying the rest of Ian's Message. "And he said if you want her back you have to give him the treasure…"

Riley watched as Ben thought about what to do.  
"Ben what do we do?"

"I have no idea."

NT NT NTNT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed especially, XxMemories4everxX, daisyduke80, and FillyRSA for reviewing every chapter

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed especially, XxMemories4everxX, daisyduke80, and FillyRSA for reviewing every chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own national treasure if I did, I would just make another movie.

Chapter 7: What?!

Riley stood staring in awe, at what Ben had just said

"What?! Wait did you just say you didn't have any ideas? That's not right! You always have ideas!"

"Riley, calm down, I just need to think about what to do, we can't just run in there and save her, he'd kill us, and we can't give him the treasure because he'd still kill us, you know what we have to do don't you?"

"No I have no idea"

"We have to change the status quo."

NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT NT

"Come on Abigail," Ian said, grabbing her arm with one hand, his gun in the other hand. He led her out the back door into the back of a black van. She was shoved in the back and almost landed on top of one of Ian's men. He reminded her of Riley, his eyes looked scared, as if he shouldn't have been there at all, _maybe he's being kidnapped too maybe_ _he's not one of Ian's men,_ she thought.

"Mark, tie her hands, we don't want her to get away." Ian said from the front of the van.

_Apparently, not, _she thought as the man nervously tied her hands together behind her back

"I swear kid if you touch my ass, I will kick you so hard you wont be able to sit for a week." She said quietly.

"Sorry!" he said quickly, to Abigail it looked like he was freaking out, something that Riley did often, _oh quit comparing him to Riley! _She scolded herself, she should be thinking of a way to escape, not how much this man reminded her of Riley.

When they got to their destination, Abigail still could not think of a way out so she was dragged out of the van into a hotel.

"Mark take her to the room." Ian ordered Mark.

Mark did as he was told and brought Abigail to a hotel room closed the door untied her then flopped on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"What?!" she said confused

"I know, I hate Hannah Montana too," he said changing the channel

"No I mean you aren't going to interrogate me or anything"

"Oh, I have no clue" He said turning back to the TV. "Technically, I'm not even supposed to be here, I'm supposed to be in the Caribbean enjoying a cruise, but I missed my flight, so now I'm with Ian," he explained, flipping through the TV channels. Abi sat down and watched him.

"You don't trust me do you?" he asked her.

"No."

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"I know you don't, but Ian might."

A silence hung between the two. It stayed that way until Mark decided to talk.

"So, what are you doing in Nassau?'

"I was at port."

"You on a cruise too?"

"No, we rented a private yacht."

"You and your family?"

"Yeah, my husband and Riley."

"Is Riley your son?"

"_No!_"

"Sorry"

"It's Ok it's just, if he were my son, I would be six years old when he was born,"

"I see,"

"He's more like my annoying little brother."

Mark chuckled he had a brother like that,

"I had an annoying little brother named Andrew," he said

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

"What? Riley asked.

"How many times do you have to say that today?"

"Until I understand!"

"We have to make Ian _believe_ we are going to get him the treasure, then find a way to make him leave."

"So _that's _what that meant!"


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets and Smarts

**Thanks XxMemories4everxX, daisyduke80, and FillyRSA for reviewing _every_ chapter**

Do you want your name up here?? Then maybe you should **REVIEW**! PS: visit my profile for awesome stuff **and please vote on** **my poll.**

I do not own National Treasure! I _do _own Mark, Andrew and this idea for a treasure though!

* * *

Chapter 8: Secrets and smarts

"Yeah that's what that means, why?" Ben clarified

"Well your dad was saying 'the status quo has changed'" Riley explained

"Oh"

"I think we're forgetting something."

"What?"

"Uh, _Abigail_!"

"Right, we need to make up a plan"

"That's more like it,"

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**

"What was your brother like?" Abigail asked Mark hoping that he wasn't talking about Andrew Hanson.

Andrew Hanson was a boy she dated when she was in high school. She was a senior and he was a freshman. They were 6 years apart, (he moved up a grade and she was forced to repeat a grade) but they were in _love_. After she finished 12th grade she went off to a collage in DC, he stayed behind, and 3 years later went to MIT. She still thinks about him from time to time, especially after she and Ben had broken up before they found Cibola. She tried hard not to think of him since she was married, but Riley reminded her of him a bit, and she was with him a lot. Then it hit her:

Andrew _is_ Riley!

"Andrew was annoying I guess," Mark said answering her question,

"What is his middle name?" She asked

"Well, he was born Riley Andrew Hanson, But my mom married some other man who liked his name to be Andrew Riley Hanson. Then he died, and my mom changed his name back to what it was, then I ran away, so I don't really know what happened after that, but I think my mother started going by her maiden name."

"Which is?"

"Poole"

She was shocked, Riley the sidekick and loving little-brother type person actually shared a_ relationship_ with her? She hid her face in the couch and covered her head with the nearest pillow.

"Are you Ok?" Mark asked her

"No!"

"Um did that name upset you?"

"I _dated_ your brother!"

"Wow,"

"Why is that so bad?"

"How am I supposed to explain to my husband that I love his best friend?"

"Oh, that would be difficult."

"Yeah,"

"So what are you going to do?"

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**

"Ok so meeting with Ian is a good idea why?"

"We can convince him to give Abigail back,"

"And if he doesn't?"

"We go to Easter Island."

"Oh ok."

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**

"I don't know what to do," Abigail said to Mark.

"I don't either so you're on your own,"

Just then, Ian came in holding his cell phone.

"Gates called we're going to have a little meeting," Ian said

"Do I come?" Mark asked

"No I think it'll just be Abigail and I this time." He replied motioning for her to come over.

She stood up, and walked towards him. He tied her hands again, grabbed her arm and led her out the door. He took her out side and she expected to be thrown in the back of the van again but he took her to a black sedan and she got in the back.

**NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT**

Riley was pacing where they were going to meet Ian, in an abanded shack.

"Ben Seriously, I don't think he's coming." Riley said to Ben.

"You couldn't have said that 20 minutes ago could you?" Ben replied pointing to a black sedan pulling up.

"I'm so talented," Riley, joked.

Ian got out of the car and pulled Abigail out of the back. He walked towards Riley and Ben.

"Ian just let her go," Ben said

"Why, so you can run off and never get me the treasure? It's not going to happen _again_."

"Then meet us at Cape North tomorrow at 1:00"

"Easter Island?"

"Yes."

"You better be there Gates," Ian said walking off puling Abigail with him.

"Well that didn't work out to good," Riley said to Ben watching Ian and Abigail drive away.

"No, actually this might work.

* * *

**hey, reveiws are so welcome!**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW THE NAMES OF ANY CAVES IN EASTER ISLAND!?**

**if you do PLEASE tell me!**


	9. Authors note

As I look over this story I realized, it sucks

As I look over this story I realized, it sucks. Therefore, I will re-do it sometime if I _ have_ time. Thanks for reviewing and stuff, but I found a better way to tell the story.

Happy treasure hunting!!


End file.
